(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an electricity storing/discharging device with single-layer folding covering and packaging single input/output electric conductive interface having electrode plate pair with multiple-sided electric conductive terminals, which is applied in a specified single-layer folding covering and packaging structure having electrode plate pair with multiple-sided electric conductive terminals, so the electrode plate pair with multiple-sided electric conductive terminals after being covered and packaged is able to be structured as a single input/output electric conductive interface through single input/output electric conductive terminal having positive and negative polarity for transferring electric energy to the exterior, or further to be connected in series, in parallel, in series then in parallel for forming as a module applicable for various requirements.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a sealing-type package structure for the electrode plate pair of a conventional electricity storing/discharging device, the input/output electric conductive terminals having positive and negative polarity of the electrode plate pair are processed with a single-sided sealing package operation, then the input/output electric conductive terminals having positive and negative polarity are outwardly extended for forming a single-sided input/output electric conductive interface; however, the above-mentioned structural configuration is unable to allow the electrode plate pair with multiple-sided input/output electric conductive terminals to input/output electric energy to the exterior with a multiple-direction means.